Repairing and Resolving
by MerlynLover
Summary: At the end of “2010,” the last thing we see of the future is Sam falling to die as Jack is only a few feet away, also dying. What if there was a delay in the reset of the future and Sam and Jack weren’t dead yet? A short Sam/Jack fic for that miss. scen


Title? Repairing and Resolving

Author? MerlynLover

Summary? At the end of "2010," the last thing we see of the future is Sam falling to die as Jack is only a few feet away, also dying. What if there was a delay in the reset of the future and Sam and Jack weren't dead yet?

Ship? Sam/Jack

Rating? K

Disclaimer? None of these characters are mine, please don't sue me

A/N? I did spit this story out in about 10 minutes after watching a 2010 music video, not the episode, so if I have epic failure, don't kill me please! :) Enjoy!

Last We Saw:

Jack tries to get their note through gate, but fails. Sam runs down and throws it through as she is shot and dies too. Scene changes to 2001 SGC as Sam falls. What did Sam and Jack do on the stairs in the last few seconds before they die??

Now, on with the story…

Sam Carter-Faxon sprinted for her life, no scratch that, for her past's life, for the Sam Carter that would fix this future, prevent it from happening. She ran across the flat open area towards the open gate, the Aschen security devices shooting their small beams into her back, arms and neck as she heard Joe, her husband screaming from somewhere behind her. "Shut them off! Dear God, shut off the security! That's my wife, shut them off!" Sam didn't listen to him though, her past needed her now. She got to the steps leading up to the shimmering blue light of the event horizon, bending down as she passed the collapsed form of Jack O'Neill. She grabbed the note and ignored the voices in her head that told her to stop, check on him, see if he was still alive. It wouldn't matter if she didn't get their note through the gate. The small beams constantly shooting into her sapped away her life, here energy as each unimaginably long second passed. Finally, she made it to the top, she was there! Just as the last of her strength was shot away and she collapsed, falling forward. She gasped and the not fell from her hand just far enough to pass through the wall of rippling water. Her job was done.

"Sam," the name was so soft, barely even a whisper, breathed out so lightly that Sam was surprised she even heard it. Face down on the hard concrete, her eyes were closed, waiting for the end. But when she heard his voice amongst the din of alarms, yelling and footsteps, she had heard him. The Aschen beams had left them for dead and Sam could just curl her fingers around the corner of the step behind her. Somehow, she summoned the strength to pull herself around. The concrete was smooth, making it easy to slide around so that she could look into his face just one more time. Sam heard the gate disengage as she rotated slowly, painfully before she finally saw his limp body lying just where he had fallen, he had been shot too many times to move but Sam was able to let one of her arms fall down the steps until it collided with his empty hand. Her fingers reached for him, curling around his pale hand, his skin already growing colder.

"Jack," she breathed just as softly as he had her name. She gasped in a sharp breath at the pain it took to speak. Jack had not moved at all. Was he dead? No, his features were still showing the pain he felt from the injuries he incurred from his desperate run to fix this screwed up future. So many things had gone so wrong. But she could fix them, in their last moments of life together, Sam ignored the pain and sucked in a breath. Sighing out the words just loud enough to be audible, she told him what she never had before, "I love you."

Jack's face softened just slightly, an almost smile touching his lips as he let his eyelids drift that last fraction of an inch closed as he took his last breath. He was at peace, she had fixed what she could for now, which made her content. "I love you," she mouthed at his body once more as she closed her eyes waiting for the comforting darkness to close upon her and she would be with Jack the way it was meant to be.


End file.
